Theo Garland
Theo Garland (born January 10, 2122) is one of the many scientists who arrived to Pandora in 2149 as part of the AVATAR program. He is a ecologist and a Avatar driver who was within the team that herald in doing scientific research of Pandora's environment alongside many other team's including that of Dr. Grace Augustine. Biography Early History Earth Theo Garland was born and raised on Earth in one of many metropolis cities of Earth in Seattle, Washington. It is where he grew up in a large family of three sister's and a brother. Both parent's were working citizen's in a time when the economy of Earth was frail and fragile. His father - William - is a CEO of Crowe's Industries; a shell company that manufactures computer technology for it's clients but also transport's illegal firearms around the world. His mother - Camilla - was a stay-at-home mother. In 2129, Pandora was discovered in which heightened a great interest of the moon as well as an equal if not more amount of curiosity for many kid's of Theo's age who looked to the star's as the true final frontier beyond their own world. After completing most of his basic education, he was accepted at the University of Miami in Florida where he studied in ecology in hopes of majoring it. During his studies, he had come to realize that Earth was truly decaying, the former self of Earth was laid to ruin with pollution, death and depression that spread rapidly through-out the world. Daily new's feeds was constantly about violence and destruction, nothing of hope or life. To many human's on Earth, they had viewed their world as being normal. Many have come to the conculsion that this was simply a natural human progression in their goal of improving life despite the ironic context that life was no where close to being improved no less healthy. Earth was dying. Humanity was dying. Pandora began to interest the young student as he looked to the star's once more - to the distant moon within a system that was the closest neighbor to the Solar System. For decades, the Resources Development Administration had become a quasi-government corporation. Their colony that was officially named Extra-Solar Colony Zero One was the only colony to be made on a alien world where life inhabited. Their program - the AVATAR program was seeking out scientists. Mainly young fresh minds from many schools across the world. The main purpose of the program was to facilitate the operations of 'drivers'. To be able to have one's conscience within another body; a hybrid body of both human and Na'vi. This was something that prompted Theo to continue his studies in ecology, hoping that the people there would find him suitable for the program. But he was not interested in being a driver himself, only a mere scientist who would be given the chance to study another world there without actually having to wait for the information of this world to come to him. The third year of his schooling was wrought with turmoil as he discovered his families secret. Crowe Industries was a shell company, used to bargain, trade, and transport illegal firearms to shadow governments and proxy-wars. The sudden revelation brought unbelief as the news headlines read that the company was caught red handed by the South Asian governments for selling weapons to fringe terrorists cells. Embarrased, shocked, and sickened by this; Theo changed his last name to Garland. He was unsure if changing his last names would do anything, but he didn't want to join the RDA only to be linked to the biggest conspiracy on Earth. Soon however, the turmoil was washed away as he sent his request to join the RDA and it's AVATAR program. It took several weeks for the request to be accepted, but once accepted he was asked to visit the science departmented branch of the RDA in Georgia. It was there that he was hired on as a trainee for the program to become an Avatar Driver, finding that his studies would be suitable for the field. It was surprising to say the least in Theo's mind who at one time didn't even think he could join due to the political situation caused by his families name. On his fourth year at the university, Miami was burning with many riots breaking out to the streets. The economy began to tank fast and many were losing their jobs. During the riots, Theo was walking with a friend of his to the second level of the city to go to his apartment. It was the time that the riots had become unstable and chaos ensued, leaving him and many other's in a frantic search to escape the streets. Theo had taken a weapon from one of the dead the rioters to protect himself and his friend, but when the riot's had reached a peak of violence; they became lost and were engulfed by the cacophony of shouts with many people swarming around them, this lead Theo into an alleyway where he had accidently shot his friend after mistakeningly taken her for one of the rioters who began to become violent. The event forced him to re-think his life. Questioning to stay within the program, but by that time it was already too late. The RDA spent billions on the creation of his Avatar, and backing out would have broken his contract; causing major legal issues. For a long time, Theo had felt that he didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve any of this. By the time he had graduated, he was already prepared to be sent to Pandora. The Interstellar Vehicle Independence launched in August and arrived to Pandora six year's later in January. Pandora Upon arrival to Pandora, Theo was inducted as part of a research team on Pandora's biosphere. There wasn't enough research and study conducted with the environment despite the RDA being on Pandora for many years. As similar as it was to Earth's former age, Pandora possessed with it many unique qualities that were similar to that of Earth - and more. But his duties as an ecologist didn't stop him from learning that of the native inhabitants that lived on Pandora. It was a first for humanity to come across another intelligent species; yet surprisingly backwards. Both the Solar System and Alpha Centauri were formered around the same time, suggesting that Pandora was going through the same phases as Earth did. But the Na'vi did not advance as humans had. It didn't take long for Theo to found the Na'vi uninteresting. He viewed their society as being backwards, they didn't even managed to use the metal that was abundent on Pandora, despite the fact that using any sort of metal would affect their hunting. On top of it, Dr. Augustine taught aggressively to many of the scientists to know the Na'vi. Before becoming an Avatar Driver, all of the students were required to learn the culture and language. But with Dr. Augustine's repetitous teachings at Hell's Gate, it didn't make the experience worth while to continue finding any interest in the Na'vi. Each expedition to the wild with Augustine showed that the Na'vi were not so heartedly interested to reveal themselves to the new humans. It was trust that was valued greatly among the Na'vi. When she was teaching at her school, the Na'vi revealed their presences openly, showing no fear to the human's who had no weapons, yet the older adults who stood by while many of her students learned from Augustine did show they were watching - constantly. But rarely did Theo assisted on Dr. Augustine's at her school. Most of the time he was under the supervision of Doctor Nantz who was currently working on theoritical migrations of both the Banshee's and Hexepedes that were linked to breeding. The Na'vi ultimately were in the back of his mind, but despite having lost interest with the people of the moon he did harbor a great respect for the natives of Pandora. However work was the only thing on his mind for the next six years. 2154 Relations Grow Worse Over the year's, Theo had witnessed and saw with his own eyes of what Pandora held within. The secrets that harbored and the danger's that lurked. A beautiful planet that was full of surprises, some of which that was lethal. But none of this would stay the same, things began to change and not for the better in terms between the tense relationship of Humanity and the Na'vi. When reports of a bulldozer was set ablazed by a group of young hunter's of the Omaticaya tribe, the RDA sent troops in to find those who were responsible. It was unknown if they were ordered to be arrested or killed. They had tracked down the suspects at Dr. Augustine's school where they had killed the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya's daughter among others. The event added fuel to the already growing fire in the view that human's were a band of ruthless species from another world. Thus the Omaticaya had banned human's from entering Hometree. Theo meanwhile heard of the situation, now began to fear that the RDA would someday attack the Na'vi for the unobtanium. Most of the scientist had known about the large patch of unobtanium ore underneath sensitive area's of Pandora, including that of each clans Hometree as well as the Tree of Souls and the Tree of Voices. A conflict would not be possible to avoid as Theo realized that he could see no choice in the situation. Having not known the Na'vi personally to believe that their intentions were to truly harm them, but at the same time could see that the RDA were encroaching on their territories more and more each day. It was best in his opinion to remain neutral until his stay ended on Pandora. When the ISV Venture Star arrived to Pandora in 2154, Theo Garland was preparing to return back to Earth after succesfully completing his sixth year on the moon. But it wasn't an easy transition to realize that he would be going back home soon. Like most Avatar Driver's who had experienced the moons' wonders and dangers first hand had really grown attached to it, he was unsure if he wanted to go back at all; but it was rare that the RDA actually had extended the contract with scientists to continue their stay on the moon. During that time however, he could see that the relations between the Na'vi and the RDA had almost become null. The Na'vi began to attack the Hell Trucks that came from the mining quarry as well as anyone who was left beyond the fence. Requiring only Dr. Augustine to be the leader of most if not all expedition outside the wire as the Na'vi were not known to attack anyone who were with the Doctor due to her former relations with the Na'vi of having taught the children. Despite having absolutely no interaction with the Na'vi, Theo had fell in love with Pandora. Citing it to be one of the more fascinating discoveries in recent human history. The RDA however didn't see it that way. Unobtanium was the more important factor in their reasons of creating a colony on the moon. Mining was key, but the Na'vi were the obstacle in retrieving the ore itself. Theo and many other veterans who had been living on Pandora for six year's and over welcomed the new batch of scientists. One of which who wasn't a scientist at all but a Marine, a parapalegic Marine. Destruction of the Omaticaya Hometree & The Battle of Pandora Theo and a few others on the team were finalizing their reports into a two-thousand page essay on Pandora's environment while many other scientists and technicians were already set to leave Pandora the following day. That was until the situation between the Na'vi and Humanity had come to a brink, an ultimatum. The Marine who was named Jake Sully was beginning to form a trusting relationship with the Omaticaya, something that most driver's could even dream of, though Theo wasn't one of them. Shock and surprised that he had even passed the trials and was already an adult in the eyes of the Na'vi, the RDA didn't care much for it despite using him as a tool, a way to persuade the Na'vi to leave their Hometree before beginning to mine the unobtanium underneath it. When Jake had failed, SecOps was given the permission to destroy the Hometree in preperations for the mining process. News of the destruction of the Omaticaya's Hometree sent great worries and concerns for many within the science department who had grown fond of the Na'vi and respected their way of life. Theo was concerned now that the Na'vi were going to fight back, seek retribution. Leaving the RDA no choice but to fight back and throttling everyone into a war started by those who only sought to seek unobtanium ruthlessly. A band of Na'vi warrior's began their trail of destruction by destroying the hell truck's that recently destroyed the Tree of Voices. Causing the RDA this time to launch a surprise attack on the Tree of Souls. Whispers began that every scientist and technician were joining the Na'vi in bringing the RDA down to their knee's. Max Patel had told the science department that Jake was going to unite the clans in their effort to repel the attack. Unsure what to make of it, Theo decided that he wouldn't do anything as most drivers decided a plan to attack the command center in hopes of shutting down operations and leaving SecOps stranded without help. Theo had feared if the RDA won, they would punish those who had attacked in their attempt to quell the RDA from destroying the Tree of Souls. Instead, Theo opted to stay out of it. A decision that he made on his own. Three Year's Later The Rebellion After the battle and with the Na'vi becoming the victor, the RDA were expelled from Pandora, leaving only a trace amount of humans on Pandora. Most of them were made up of scientist with a few troopers who had helped the scientists in their aid of stopping the RDA. Theo who did not join in with the Na'vi was surprised to find that he was granted permission to remain on Pandora as he posed no threat to the Na'vi or their world. Finding that there was no choice now to return to Earth, he was grateful of their decision to allow him to remain on Pandora. Some of whom who did stay decided to form a new group of resistance against the RDA. The Rebellion was formed shortly after the battle by a man who was former SecOps Officer named John Merton. A few chose to join this group in hopes of aiding the Na'vi with any information concerning the technology and weaponry of the RDA. After witnessing what the RDA were capable of and feeling that the Na'vi did not deserve to be attacked again by the RDA, Theo signed up with the Rebellion. Three year's passed since the expulsion of the RDA, the Omaticaya had found a new place to call home and the relations between the remaining humans and the Na'vi were stable enough for casual friendships to form. The Rebellion had set up shop within the Floating Mountains. The camp was built upon a flat top mountain that float amongst the larger mountains. Theo was the security watch officer who maintained surveillance through the day to keep a watch on flying predator's who were the only occasional nuances to the rebels. Life at the moment was calm and peaceful, that was until the unexpected arrival of a ISV. The Interstellar Vehicle arrived to Pandora earlier than what was supposedly expected of a six year cycle. Records were to show that the ISV was strictly reinforcement of men power and had launched shortly after ISV Venture Star for reasons unknown. This had provoked a change of pace with both Na'vi tribes who set out set's of Peace Delegates to handle the situation themselves. The Rebellion soon became alive with worry and concern for this new batch of humans who did not harbor any previous knowledge of what had happened three year's ago. When a report was filed to the de-facto Administrator Gavin Archer about what had happened and that the Na'vi were going to be watchful of RDA activities, it had brought up a shield amongst the new humans who now feared that the Na'vi were in control, and that they had lost control of their colony. The RDA quickly realized of the Rebellion's presences on Pandora but were not entirely worried as the Na'vi supposedly had things under control. For John Merton, he was set to throw the RDA off balance. A few weeks after the new group of humans had arrived, Merton organized weekly raids of stealing supplies. This forced the RDA to conceantrate their energy and focus on these bandits, believing that the Na'vi would get between them and the rebels, they had set patrols out to seek out any rebel presences outside the wire. This prompted the Tipani who had no previous contact with the Rebellion to make a decision to contact them, to understand if they were going to pose a threat to the Na'vi if they brought blood on their hands between the RDA and the Rebels. The Olo'eyktan of the clan - Amanti - left the Tipani Hometree along with a fellow friend to accompany her to the Floating Mountains. She easily sought them out with the help of Jun'tal, it was when Theo had accidently mistaken her for someone else. The first mutual greeting between Theo and Amanti went well despite their bumping meeting. John Merton and fellow rebels discussed with the Olo'ekytan about the rebel's goal and their stance with helping the Na'vi. It didn't take very long to show that Theo supported the Rebellion but also had seen the Na'vi as well as the Tipani's concern over this. John however didn't see it that way and believed that they should continue their raids. Shortly there after the Rebellion who had earlier kept the technology to make Pandoran food edible to humans was damaged. Strife of hunger was about to set in if they had not managed to steal more rations from Hell's Gate. John Merton ordered Theo who had some training with weapons to lead a special team to find food that can be edible without any modifications to it. The idea of any fruit or animal being edible to humans was very far and few between. Fruits were managable but at times left an upset stomach. But Merton believed if they didn't have anything, they would starve and the RDA itself wouldn't have to do anything to the quell the rebels. It was when this expedition had lead them into a skirmish between a band of rebels and a RDA patrol. The skirmish last only a few minutes as the rebels retreated into the forest. But for Theo, he had saw someone who he thought was oddly familiar to him amongst the loud rings of reports and tracers. Forming A Friendship Amanti had her doubts with the rebels, believing that they were unpredictable in their methods on how they were handling the situation with the current RDA Administration. But for Theo, he didn't know what to make of it. The Na'vi's choice and beliefs were that of their own and he had no influence to show that the Rebels were doing anything right or wrong. During a solo expedition to the Aungia River, Theo who was in his Avatar had set out to collect some quick data samples by the river. But he didn't expect to run into danger so quickly after having landed by the river. A thanator reared it's presences by the river's edge, drinking the cool water. Theo as curious as he was didn't believe that he should risk any attempt of studying the beast up close. But the rewards were greater than the risk as the ecologist believed he could sneak up on the thanator. After trying to study it, he alerted himself to the thanator in which nearly attacked him, that was without the help of a familiar person. Category:Characters